Among existing thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panels, a TFT-LCD panel using an advanced super dimensional switching (ADS) technology has the advantages of high transmittance, wide viewing angle, and the like, and has been rapidly developed. Generally, during normal operations of the liquid crystal display panel, to prevent liquid crystal polarization, the polarity of a voltage applied to a pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display panel is alternately switched between a positive polarity and a negative polarity relative to the voltage Vcom at a common electrode of the liquid crystal display panel.